


Teal'c Comments on SG-1

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: SG-1 lets off a little steam and talks about their feelings for their team members. In this one, Teal'c thinks about his teammates.





	Teal'c Comments on SG-1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

I think this is a strange idea, to write about how I feel about my friends and teammates. But Daniel Jackson said it might help me ease inner tension, so I will try it. I do not understand how doing this will ease inner tension in a Jaffa, but I trust Daniel Jackson. Jaffa do not feel inner tension. This is a really strange idea.

O'Neill:

At the time I first met Colonel Jack O'Neill, I was begh'arth, which means at the threshold of change. Each evil task I performed for Apophis was weighing on my heart as stones in a grain mill. Now I truly understood Master Bra'tac's words when I became First Prime of Apophis. He told me I would have to perform such evil as would make my soul curl up in shame, and be strong while doing it so that I might help those I could. I was arguing with my wife over the evil deeds I was doing, the shame of them. She counseled me to see them as acts of glory in service of our god. That I could not do. For Apophis was a false god.

O'Neill was in a group of prisoners we chose as possible hosts. I had seen his weapons, though I did not understand how they worked. They were not Goa'uld technology, but they were advanced enough to be a threat to Apophis. When Apophis ordered me to kill the non-chosen, my eyes locked with O'Neill's. Suddenly I knew in my heart that the moment my soul had been waiting for had finally come. O'Neill was the key.

I left everything to join those I later learned were the Tau'ri, or First Humans. I watched as O'Neill fought for me, for my service with his people. Our first battles were as though we had been allies and friends for a century. I had my honor back.

O'Neill is a hard man with a warrior's heart. He reminds me of Bra'tac at times, though he is, of course, much younger. His hardness is eased only by his feelings for the helpless, like children, and by Daniel Jackson. For many years I saw him struggle with his feelings for his friend. His military forbids those of the same sex to be together. He turned towards Major Carter to keep from admitting how he felt for Daniel Jackson.

It has been very frustrating for me to watch the three of them do this dance! I have never seen O'Neill act the coward until he turned his eyes to Major Carter. She admired him, was attracted to him, and the potential was there for her to love him. He encouraged her, and has caused her great pain. I fought to keep silent, for O'Neill does not respond well to criticism (again, like Bra'tac). I stood by my friends and helped when I could to ease their pain. I held myself back from banging O'Neill's head against a wall to get him to see what damage he was doing. In the end, I trusted Daniel Jackson to convince the Colonel of the error of his ways. It was wrong of him to treat such a brave female so badly.

O'Neill is stubborn, but Daniel Jackson is the most determined person I have ever met. He finally worked through his lover's defenses and they joined as they were meant to do. O'Neill worked hard to make amends for his error in judgment to Major Carter. Now all is well.

To summarize, O'Neill is a brittle warrior who needs the strength of a sage to survive and stay sane. He is stubborn, disrespectful, often makes hasty decisions in battle, and is very young in spirit compared to most Jaffa. Yet I would follow him into a sun, if he asked it of me. 

He is my friend, and guides my soul to freedom and honor.

Major Carter:

Warrior, wisewoman, friend. No man is worthy of her, those who have chosen her have not been strong enough to live to love her. I have shared her tent, her sorrows, and her joys for five years. If I felt I was worthy of her love, I would wish to share more. But I am ignorant of the things that make her happy. Physics, chemistry, engineering, the list is larger than the galaxy. 

Samantha, you were born to be a priestess of the Tau'ri "science", a celibate, if not virgin, priestess. I will fight by your side, aid you in your tasks, and comfort you in your sorrows. I am not worthy to do more. 

Daniel Jackson:

Daniel Jackson has the innocence of a child, the spirit of a priest and the mind of a scholar. I have watched him grow in these areas through the years, watched as the lover of life with the wondrous joy of a child turned into a soldier. I have watched O'Neill's pain as he saw these changes happen to his soul mate.

In all my years, I have never seen a person who attracted evil happenings the way Daniel Jackson does. Nor have I seen a person who deserved it less. Yet he still keeps his spirit of wonder, his kindness, his enthusiasm for the cultures we visit. He forgave me the evils I have done him, forgave me and gave me back my honor at the same time. I will forever owe him a debt for this unbelievable kindness.

I have watched my friend's different emotions during the time we have spent together. Watched him agonize over the taking of his wife, seen the guilt he felt for what happened to her and her brother. I saw the pain he went through as he withdrew from the sarcophagus addiction. The comfort he would only take from O'Neill, though I would have offered it if I thought he would receive it from me. I saw his fear and loneliness as he waited for Major Carter to complete her particle driver in order to rescue O'Neill from Edora. Then I saw his anger and hurt when he realized that O'Neill had been with that woman, Laira. What he didn't see was O'Neill's look of joy as he laid eyes on Daniel Jackson again for the first time in one hundred days. I saw it, and I knew then that O'Neill loved Daniel Jackson with all that was within him.

Daniel Jackson, friend, confessor, and the man whose forgiveness returned my honor to me for good. I would give my life for you with joy. I would have no life worth living if it weren't for you. You are stubborn, naive, generous, overzealous, too trusting, have wild ideas, and are more than a match for anyone, be he Goa'uld, Jaffa, Tok'ra, Tau'ri, Nox, or a certain irascible Air Force Colonel.


End file.
